A BFF With Ghost Imagination
A BFF With Ghost Imagination is a 2009 fantasy teen comedy film disturbed by Walt Disney Pictures, released in theaters September 4, 2009. The film stars Amy Tammie and is directed by Peter Wilson. A sequel for the film A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go was announced for release of September 2, 2011. The film has a very successful box office success, including critics were mixed. Plot Jennifer Arnold (Amy Tammie) is having a bad day at high school. Meanwhile, she has a crush on a senior Harry Evans (Aaron Carter), a football player. The three mean girl Christina Watson (Selena Gomez), Kayla Foster (Aleisha Allen) and Alicia Wills (Jennette McCurdy) begins to humilate, and Harry is her ex-boyfriend. At the Cafeteria, throw lot of food at her and has embarrassed her. Meanwhile at home, she pretends to wish to have an imaginary friend as a ghost. However, Ghost Imagination (Amy Tammie) appeared. Meanwhile, Jennifer starts dressing Ghost Imagination wearing a fashionable clothing and transforms herself as a human instead of her ghostly self transporting her into a school. Jennifer pretends to name Ghost Georgia Italy from Canada, when starting to add her pretend name on the school list for her first school attendance and Jennifer lets Ghost befriends Joanna Hunter (Amy Bruckner) and Kyle Wilkinson (Mitchel Musso), when Christina and Kayla spots them and planning to take Ghost away from Jennifer. Meanwhile, he broke up with Christina, and asks Jennifer to go be friends. Christina and Kayla were now going to get him back to her and starting to ruin Jennifer’s relationship with Harry. Jennifer and Ghost remain as good friends, but however, were planning to go shopping at the mall, but is preparing for a date with Harry when starting to go having dinner, therefore, she’s felt sad, and asks her to come to dinner with them. While at dinner, Joanna and Kyle were with them as well. The six were settled at dinner, till Alicia and Kayla beginning to start to make up a plan for Christina to get Harry away from her. Meanwhile, Ghost starts to enjoy hanging out with Jennifer, and don’t even want to leave her world, till her daddy is going to let her to leave in 4 days. As Harry entered her home, he kissed Jennifer, and Jennifer now didn't care about Ghost. Later at school, Ghost to lies at Jennifer’s friends that she’s actually hanging out with Christina, Alicia and Kayla. At the prom, Christina kissed Harry hurt Jennifer. This morning, she saw Ghost getting into Christina’s car when she heard they said BFFs forever. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer were remaining not as best friends anymore and life is completely ruined. Meanwhile, Ghost look at the picture of her and Jennifer, as they were happy together, and she had made a huge mistake, and apologies to Jennifer and explains to her that she hates when people starts to ignore her and can have other feelings to other people instead of her for respect. Meanwhile, the two remain as best friends, and Ghost will have to show a secret to the people around school. At school, Ghost starts putting a trap on Christina, Alicia and Kayla, when they were got wet and got covered in tape and stick by chicken feathers. Meanwhile, while Chrstina said to Ghost that she's a ghost, she tells her secret and than transform to a ghost. Meanwhile, her father is starting to take her back to Imagination world, where she don’t want to leave as her friends and the students help. Meanwhile, Ghost wishes that she want to stay into a human world and a key back to her imagination home closed. Later, Jennifer is remaining as friends with Joanna and Kyle and Jennifer and Harry were back together. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Ghost were cheerleaders cheering onto Harry playing football and win, except her friends, and Ghost is now a student to her high school. It ended up with Christina and Kayla cleaning and taking out garbage. Cast *'Amy Tammie' as :*'Jennifer Arnold', an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 16-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Joanna and Kyle. She is bullied, embarrassed and humiliated by three popular girls in school Christina, Alicia and Kayla. Meanwhile, when she wished to have an imaginary friend, who thinks is a ghost to haunt Christina and Kayla, her wish came true, and became a best friend with the ghost in her imagination, Ghost Imagination. :*'Ghost Imagination', an ghostly friend to Jennifer, after when having a bad day of school, and starting made a wish for a joke, it became true, and she’ll have to take care of Jennifer and starting to change her life. Therefore, Jennifer attends Ghost Imagination to high school and naming her as Georgia Italy. *'Amy Bruckner' as Joanna Hunter, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle. *'Mitchel Musso' as Kyle Wilkinson, an dorky and unpopular kid in school. He is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle, and he also have several of friends, who were normal and dorky. *'Selena Gomez' as Christina Harrison, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia and have a boyfriend named Aaron, who is a senior. As she and her BFF bullied, embarrassed and humiliated Jennifer. *'Aleisha Allen' as Kayla Foster, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Jennette McCurdy' as Alicia Wills, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Kayla, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Aaron Carter' as Harry Evans, a popular kid in school. He is described as a 18-year-old senior, as a boyfriend to Christina. Jennifer fell in love with him, not with Christina around. *'Diana Carter' as Jennifer’s Mom, Jennifer’s loveable mother. *'Donald Walker' as Jennifer’s Dad, Jennifer's worried sick father. Production Pre-production begins in September 2007. The film has announced a September 4, 2009 release. Peter Wilson is the director for the film. Dan Parker is witting the film. The film is distributed Walt Disney Pictures. Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Jennette McCurdy, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter was starring as Jennifer, and Tammie also play Ghost Imagination, Kayla, Joanna, Christina and Harry, the teenagers from high school. The movie is 94 minutes long and a production budget is at $30 million. Pre-production begins on July 2008. Filming begins on October 12, 2008, and filming is completed on December 19, 2008 in a Los Angeles, California at the Los Angeles at Alexander Hamilton High School. Scenes were filmed for home, school, mall and park. The sound effects were being included for the film. The sound effect of the errie wind is made for a portal hole from Imagination world. Several of clothes were set for characters. Tammie double appearance appeared onto a computer animation, and however, wearing some white makeup of her ghostly appearance. Release The movie is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. An official movie poster was released in markets on July 10, 2009. Official Movie Poster released. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. A trailer was released on June 19, 2009. A World Premiere for the movie held in Los Angeles, California on August 28, 2009.World Premiere for A BFF With Ghost Imagination. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. The movie was held a London Premiere on August 30, 2009 at 5:00 p.m. The film is originally going to release on September 18, 2009.But the date was moved up a week to September 11, 2009. Three weeks before the film was released, the date was changed again to open a week early on September 4, 2009.The date is set for US, CAN, UK and AUS. Other release dates in countries stays and some change. The movie will be released on Disney DVD, including Digital Copy and Blue ray disk on February 16, 2010.A BFF With Ghost Imagination DVD release revealed. Retrieved on 7 October 2009. Reaction The movie went up with a positive critics at 69% out of 55 reviews, and graded the movie an B. It freshed up 52% and average 5.2 out of 10 of an average rating. This calls of The New York Times for Amy Tammie is one of the Best Child Actress in the world.A BFF With Ghost Imagination (2009) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. At the box office, the film has grossed $12.6 million on an opening day, bringing the #1 spot of $33.0 million of the weekend.A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules Labor Day Week. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 6, 2009. The film grossed $84 million in total, $95 million overseas, and $179 million in total worldwide, making the film a huge success at the box office. Sequel On October 23, 2009, Amy Tammie had and interview and said "it would interesting to make a sequel for A BFF With Ghost Imagination, and we don't know what we were trying to make it happen, but were try". And on October 30, 2009, Disney said "yes", and announce they will expected to release in September 2, 2011, with filming beginning in October 2010.A BFF With Ghost Imagination to have a sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved October 23, 2009. The film will be titled as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go. Tammie said she will return as her role as Jennifer and Ghost ImaginationA BFF With Ghost Imagination Sequel in Casting. Wiki News. Retrieved 13 November 2009 Amy Bruckner and Mitchel Musso will return as Jennifer's best friends. Aaron Carter will also return as Jennifer's boyfriend, Harry. Selena Gomez and Jennette McCurdy will also return as the enemies, but Aleisha Allen announced that she will not return for the sequel as one of the enemies Kayla. However, Shanica Knowles replaced Allen to portay as Kayla. On November 10, 2009, Kelly Clarkson will be appearing into the film playing as Ghost Imagination's evil old sister, Sister Imagination, who is preparing herself to let her younger sister to come back, till Jennifer and friends sometimes explore Ghost's world. On November 14, 2009, Nick Carter, Aaron Carter's older brother, will play as Brother Imagination, Ghost's older brother. On January 16, 2010, Taylor Dooley has signed up to appear into the film as Ghost Imagination's best friend from her imagination world.Taylor Dooley signs up for A BFF With Ghost Imagination Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 16 January 2010 On January 17, 2010, the film has written a title as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go.A BFF With Ghost Imagination Sequel Title. Wiki News. Retrieved 17 January 2010. See also *Amy Tammie *Comedy film References External links *The A BFF With Ghost Imagination official Website *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Internet Movie Database *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Box Office Mojo *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Rotten Tomatoes *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Allmovie *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Metacritic